It is an important consideration to provide for safety devices relative to the drop sides of cribs. In the prior art, devices of this nature ordinarily have depending trips which can be easily operated accidentally to unlatch the drop side as by another child or an animal to allow the drop side to drop thus removing the safety of the presence of the drop side and also allowing the drop side to drop and injure another child.